Deathly Rose
by Eriuch
Summary: My head throbbed painfully, and at this point the rest of my body ached as well. When I opened my eyes, it was sunset, and there was rubble all around. " Many ocs, somebodies, and three different POVS. Fluff maybe? :3
1. Fall

Deathly Rose

Chapter 1 – Fall

Pre AN: So, Chesime = Sora btw. Yeah. Anddd... I used most of Organization XIII somebodies in here. I"ll add the list to chapter two, ai'ght?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my characters, plotline, and story. KH belongs to Disney and Sqaresoft/ Square Enix. Whatever..

The midday sun's rays hit the calm waves, blinding us. It always seemed to make those two sad, like they were about to cry. We never understood why, or even asked. Just let them be after they finally returned home.

Two years ago, a wild storm appeared out of nowhere, even though it was calm and tranquil seconds before we all got seperated. But, not everyone knew what was going on. Those that know refuse to talk, and those that should know…just don't.

Me- I was supposed to know. My brother ask me still; quizzing me for answers that just don't exist. The only thing that I do know is this: the keyblade chose me, Sora, Riku, and Neyl. I have three, and just like Riku, I control the power of darkness.

Destiny Islands is a little different now. Our parents died, so Riku and I live in the same house, next to the Chesimes. The Raines moved out of town, again, and the Sias moved into their old house. Their son looks quite familiar, but I've got no idea why. Leon took his old house back, too, with Cloud, and right tnow, they're looking for their last missing family member; Chirico.

"You look like Kelget Sr. over there.", they laughed, "You'd probably just say, 'Just thinking.', too, wouldn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am 'Just thinking'. Thanks for your concern, Ienzo dearest!" I splashed him playfully, his straight blonde hair now as wet and sparkling as his seafoam eyes.

"Hey!", Ienzo yelped, falling over. "What gives?"

"You're just so vulnerable, Ienzo Flade!" I grinned.

"And what are you two idiots doing?", he said, balancing his keyblade on his shoulder.

"She attacked me!"

"She's a girl. Fight back, or just let it be." He rolled his eyes, while I laughed.

"You should know better.", he turned to me. "At least you and I know something."

"Neyl, that's nothing compared to Sora and Riku."

"Yeah, well, it's better than the average." He sat down next to me.

Ienzo turned his head, for a moment wide-eyed. "Hey Leon, how long have you been standing there?"

He pushed away from the palm tree, shaking his head. "Not long. You guys just reminded me of...nevermind."

"Still thinking about her, huh?" She shook her head. "She's probably still out there, Squall, so she's bound to come back. Maybe she just hasn't found a way back yet."

"Reneal! They're right here!"

"Don't you think it's time they've found out? They have no idea what's happened."

"Myde! Look out!", Riku yelled, while Myde ducked. Something shot out of the sky, striking the ground with a shudder.

"Leon!", Riku panted, out of breath, "They're back. Get everyone to the Gummis!!"

I looked up. "Gummi?!"

"I'll explain later!" He had to scream just to be heard over the blast.

"Riku!" I was just staring at him, the whole world seeming to disappear. "What's going on?!"

He stared back for a while. "The Heartless. The reason we were separated the first time."

"Wait... what?!"

"Just go! Find Leon!!"

"But-"

"I said go!" He pushed me out of the way, he too almost getting hit with one of those beams.

"Ri-"

"Zynele! This way!", yelled Neyl, calling me. "Ienzo's already in the ship with the others!" He ran up, while I was struggling to keep up with him.

"Neyl, I can't run this fast!"

He jumped into the ship, then tried helping me up. "Cloud!", he yelled. "Make a little room then take off."

"Roger."

Cloud took off, while I was still hanging out of the side of the Gummi ship.

"Cloud! She's not even inside!", Myde yelled, terror lacing his words.

"We need to go!" He swerved around a few beams.

"Neyl, she's falling!", Ienzo yelled, while Myde and him tried to help me up.

"Zynele, don't let go!", Neyl said, fingers digging into my wrists.

Just then, a beam knocked into the other side of the ship, knocking me off and out of sight.

"Zynele!!"

fin

So, short first chapter, sorry guys! Anyways, review for me, and I'll fix the rest. (I've actually finished writing the whole thing ^^;)

And if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!

:)

- Eriuch


	2. Maybe

Chapter 2 – Maybe

AN: Alright, so the somebodies are Ienzo (Zexion), Myde (Demyx), Reneal (Larxene), Garbi (Xigbar) and Even (Vexen). That's all I remember now so if I find more in here..yeah.

Disclaimer: Read chapter one gaizz

Thoughts: italics

Dreams: bold italics?

Yeah..on with the story!!

As I fell, I started to look down. The islands were primarily gone, and now I was alone, falling fast. The trees started to split apart, and rocks to dust. All that was left was the largest tree, a boulder, and the smallest of the islands; with some wreckage along with it.

_At least the sand's still there..._I thought, then braced myself for anything but a safe landing.

The ground seemed to creep up on me. Fast. The spinning whirlwind of sand and dust was quite near, and now all I could do was try to land in the safest way possible.

Thud! I had tried curling into a ball, but then I realized that would do me no good unless there were falling shards of glass. So, I just waited for the ground, landing in a crumpled heap.

"Ugh... damn, why can't this ever be simple...?"

"No one ever said that this would be simple."

I quickly turned, seeing a man quickly flash by.

"What the..."

"Miss me?" He appeared in front of me again. "So you're the Dark's new master, huh?"

"Wait..what?"

"Riku was the last. Someone you know, perhaps?"

I glared at him. "My brother doesn't give in. Savvy?!"

He shook his head. "He has before. Gave in to the Dark. Doesn't mean he won't again."

"Stop-"

"Cool it. You're so headstrong, love."

"Don't mock me."

"Zynele, Zynele, Zynele... you don't understand a damn **thing**, do you? You'll never learn!"

"No, you listen! My brother won't give in! We may use the Dark to our advantage, but we never let it overtake us!"

He shook his head. "I guess this master will have a need to die young."

"You-"

"Poor, poor girl." His jet black hair kept falling over his onyx eyes, while he summoned two odd, double-bladed weapons.

"I'm not going to die, thanks!" My three keyblades appeared. One in each hand, one in my mouth.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but you don't know how wrong you are." He smirked wryly, showing white, sharp teeth.

Before he could blink, I lunged, running fast. Trying to attack before he could move. Suddenly, he stood, dismissing his weapons and made some sort of odd shadows appear beside him.

"Good luck, young master." He smirked, then disappeared in a veil of black.

_Damnit!_

The shadows rose out of the ground, then started coming at me. They danced around, sinking back into the ground and creeping up behind me. When I hit them, they exploded into a black mist, and hearts floated into the sky.

_What the hell...?..._

Then one hit me from behind, throwing me off of what was left of the islands.

"Damnit!"

I felt myself falling for a long time, wondering if I'd ever land on the ground again. I wondered if Neyl was alright, and if Cloud got Riku and the others somewhere safe. Was I the only one alone? Why couldn't I be with them, instead of just falling here? I closed my eyes, expecting the worst.

Then after what seemed like an eternity, I hit the ground, head-first, the world blacking out around me.

"Cloud, what if she's dead?!" I held onto the door of the ship, while Leon and Cloud tried pulling me off.

"Neyl, I'm sorry, but I had to do it! She's only one person, you know!"

"She's still my friend!"

"What, you have a crush on her or something?" Leon laughed.

"No!" I turned my head the other way, so that they wouldn't see my reddened face.

"He does.", Myde smirked. "He's just lying so Riku won't murder him."

"Myde!"

"Sorry, had to do it!"

"So **that's **why you're afraid of me?" Riku appeared right next to me.

"Uhhh..."

I heard Myde chuckle. "Neyl, you're screwed!"

"Yeah, thanks to **you!**"

"Nah, I just think it's funny." Riku laughed.

"Okay then... now will you two let go?"

"Get off of my ship, then!"

"Um... no?"

"Fine.", Cloud said, then dropping my legs so I went from being horizontal to on the ground.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, Yuffie!", Leon yelled. "Have you seen Cid?"

"Nope. Sorry, Squall!"

"Damn." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along with him.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"You're being repramanded, Smart Ass." Reneal rolled her eyes.

"Leon, lemme go!"

Ienzo blinked, looking a little scared. "Leon, he didn't really-"

"Flade, I advise you shut the hell up, now."

He just looked down, looking the other way.

"Hey... Myde, do you think.... do you think Zye's okay?"

"Probably. Ask Riku." He shrugged. He didn't show it, exactly, but he was just as worried.

"She'll be fine. But she's a bit far from us right now."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?", I broke in, finally free from Leon's death-grip.

"We landed here, in Traverse Town, right?"

"Yeah... you're point?"

"She's in a different world, **much **farther away. Savvy?"

"So she's alive?! She's alright?!"

"Yeah."

I grinned, probably looking pretty stupid.

"Loser." Poison shook her head.

I ignored her, too happy to care.

"Right now, we need to go find a shop... and heal."

"Who's hurt?", I asked, puzzled.

"Just scratches on some, but we need stuff anyway. Zye had all the healing agents. Cloud was being a retard." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Nice going.", I said.

"How was I supposed to know that there was going to be an attack?!"

"You didn't. But you **did **let her off the ship."

"Why you-"

"Shut up!", Sora finally yelled, looking really ticked. "Both of you! We'll find her, and buy more items. Okay?"

We both nodded, and went out separate ways.

Reneal and Myde still kept talking, and Ienzo was still sitting quietly in the corner.

"You alright?"

He looked up. "I'm just as worried about her as you are. Though in a different way..."

"Huh?"

"You worry because you love her, as more than just your best friend. I worry because she's like my cousin or a sister, so I purely worry for her safety."

"She's still my friend. Her safety's first on the list. But you wanna know something?", I paused, looking at Ienzo.

"What?"

"I don't care if she's never anything more than a friend to me. I really don't. As long as I can stay friends, I'll be happy."

Ienzo simply blinked.

"Wow... just... wow." He adjusted his glasses.

"Tell anyone else that, I dare you. See what happens."

"I wouldn't. Don't worry about it, Neyl."

"Thanks. It's just... most people would say that I'm crazy."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Well, they'd definitely laugh."

"Maybe."

I looked up to the sky, letting the small breeze take its course.

"How far away... do you think she is?"

"You know... I really don't know."

"She's probably too far by this point, ya' know? But we'll find her. I just know we will."

"I hope you're right, Neyl."

"So do I..."

"Hey, you two. ", someone butted in. "While the others are getting supplies, we're training in the Third District. Alright?"

My head throbbed painfully, and at this point the rest of my body ached as well. When I opened my eyes, it was sunset, and rubble was all around. The colours were quite familiar, but I didn't know how this could be the same place.

Then I heard footsteps, and looked over.

He wore a black hooded sweatshirt, and was searching for something through all the debris. His eyes caught mine, then he walked over in my direction.

"How the hell... where'd you come from?"

I blinked, while he stared, coming closer.

"Well...er...", I looked around, eyes darting. "My island... sort of got destroyed... and I woke up here, just like last time."

"Last time?"

"This is... well, **was **Twilight Town, right?"

He nodded.

"Last time... we got separated, I ended up here."

"Huh. Lucky little bird, you are."

I raised my eyebrows, puzzled.

"Follow me, then."

I nodded, doing what I was told.

"By the way,", he said, taking his hood down. "The name's Rao.", he said, smiling under his dark hair.

"Zynele. Charmed."

"So, what world **are **you from, exactly?"

"World?"

"Your island."

"Destiny Islands. It's a group of them."

"Huh. Another one."

"Another one?"

"Someone from there came here once. Well, two of them, really."

"What? Where'd they go?!"

"They went home."

"How long-"

"A few years ago. A kid named Sora, and another kid who looked a lot like you."

I looked down. "Riku. You mean Riku."

"The silver-haired kid?"

I nodded. "My brother."

"Oh... wow. Where's he... now?"

"I'm the only one; alone, here. He and the others are together, safe somewhere."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's-"

"Look,", he said, his head under mine so I could see him. "We'll find them. I'll even help you. Okay?"

"Maybe."

I heard him sigh. "But first, I'll get you to the others."

"Others?"

"You'll see."

I looked around at what was left of the town, which was mostly rubble and debris. The only thing left, it seemed, were a few buildings and walls not fully destroyed, and the Usual Spot.

"Here.", Rao said, and I followed him beyond the gates.

"Guys, I found someone.", he said, and two blonde kids looked up.

"Zynele?", the boy said, standing up. "How did you get here?"

I stared at him. "Do I... know you?"

He blinked, then smiled. "It's me, Roxas! Don't you remember me?"

"No, sorry."

"Namine? Did you...?"

"Axel made me after... you know..."

"Oh. Right..."

"After what? What happened?!"

The three looked at each other, then looked back at me.

"When you came here the first time,", Namine said, "you dated Roxas. But, when you broke up... you couldn't see him or you'd get really upset. Then, one day, you fell and hit your head. And... I had to erase that from your memory. Axel... made me. I had no choice."

I stared at him for a good few memories. "So... he's supposed to look familiar... but he doesn't?"

"Exactly.", she nodded.

"Huh.", muttered Rao. "That's.... different."

"Wait... but how exactly... did I get here?"

"Your world got destroyed, right?", Rao said.

"World?"

"Your islands?"

"Oh. Right."

"So, there are these things, called the Heartless. They creep around in the shadows, and can sink back into the ground. They don't even have their own hearts."

"Those black things?!"

"Those small ones, yes. They're called 'Shadows'."

"Right..."

"They're the ones who destroyed your islands. But... there's something else, too. When Organization XIII came along, so did the Nobodies. They're your shell, when a Heartless takes your heart, the shell, animates, turning into a... silver thing, or something that looks totally human. However, they don't have emotions, they can only fake it. So they just don't feel. Except for those two.", he pointed to Roxas and Namine. "And the funny thing is, you know both of their somebodies."

"Who?"

"Sora Chesime.", Roxas said.

"Kairi Raine.", Namine said.

"Wow. What about my brother?"

"No. He's got a Replica. Vexen made it. To kill Sora, but it failed. Miserably.", said Roxas.

"Oh. I'm guessing that he was a member of Organization XIII?"

"Yes. Even's nobody."

I blinked. "My **dad **had a **nobody?!!**"

They all looked at each other, then back at me again.

"Well... now you know."

"God damnit!" I thrust my three keyblades out, not knowing where one went.

"Why didn't I know this before? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth. Maybe... someone was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Stupid Riku..."

"Er... Zye?", Rao muttered. "Why is there another keyblade floating behind you?"

"What?", I turned, seeing what he was talking about. Sure enough, it was right there. Just floating.

"You know what? I really don't know why."

"Right." He nodded.

"Riku?", I said. "Why are we training, exactly?"

"Trust me.", he said. "You'll need it. You **do **have the keyblade, right?"

I nodded.

"And you, lances?" He was referring to Ienzo.

"Yes, but-"

"Good. You two, you're coming with me." He grabbed both of us by the wrists, and brought us through the door. After it was shut, he let go, and turned around.

"If we're going to find my sister, you've got a hell of a lot of work to do."

"If you're gonna go and find her, why don't you just take Sora or Cloud and Leon? They know what they're doing!", I said.

Riku shook his head. "This is my **sister **we're talking about. You two are her closest friends, and I need to prove something to her."

"Huh?"

"You love her,k and you, Ienzo, see her as family, right?"

"Right."

"Yes.", Ienzo nodded.

"So, wouldn't it make more sense if it's just us three?"

"Because we care the most."

"But what about Myde, Riku?"

Riku made a strange face at that comment. "No. He's a friend, but I doubt he'd ever come, or ever even try to protect her."

I looked at Ienzo, silently looking for answers. But with my luck... I found not even one.

"How... is that, exactly?"

"Myde may be a friend, a really **crappy **friend, and he may care about her a little, but he's dark. Darker than his own nobody was, somehow. And... he's only looking to screw around with her. Then, he'd just leave and pretend it never happened. But he'd brag about it for a while, first."

I looked down. "He doesn't seem like he'd do that... but... who was his nobody?"

"He would. Trust me. And his name was Demyx."

"How do you know he'd do that, though?", Ienzo asked.

Riku shook his head. "You haven't known Myde Legrasse as long as I have, Flade. He's always been like that."

"Hm.", I muttered.

"Now, to training.", Riku summoned his blade. "I want to see what you two can do. So get ready."

"Wait... what are you talking about?!", Ienzo said, summoning his lances.

"He means we fight, Smart Ass.", I said, running at him with my blade.

He dodged a few times, then blocked a few attacks. I decided hitting harder would be a good idea, so I did, breaking through his parries. Finally, he fell over, exhausted.

"Alright, so Ienzo here's really the only one in need of help. But you, Neyl? Train with Leon. I'll work with Flade for now."

"But Leon hates me."

"Too bad. Tell him I said to."

"Fine..."

Cloud and Leon walked in with me a little while later, and Riku and Ienzo looked up.

"Is there a specific reason you're making me do this, Kelget?", Leon said, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe.", Riku smirked wryly, showing teeth as white as his hair.

"Riku."

"Neyl just wants to train, that's all. I'm sort of busy helping Flade right now, so... we need you and Strife, Leonheart."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"At least it's not Sora this time, Squall.", Cloud said, looking my way.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, let's see what you can do, pipsqueak."

I smirked. "Don't worry, I will."

fin

So thanks for reading :)

If you have any ideas, tell me in a review or pm. And I still need an editor so..yeah

Review!

Thanks guys!!

- Eriuch


	3. Darkside

Chapter 3 – Darkside

AN: Uh... dreams are in _**bold italics **_yoo,

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Read Chapter one :P

On with this!!

_**"Daydreaming again?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Zye, you're so lazy." He laughed.**_

_**I shot up, only standing up to his shoulders. "I am not!"**_

_**"Sure you're not.", he mocked.**_

_**"Neyl!"**_

_**"Hey! I'm only kidding!", he looked a little worried.**_

_**I stuck my tongue out at him, then splashed sea water in his face. "Gotcha', Sia."**_

_**He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.**_

__I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. "Go away, sun."

"So Roxas and Namine aren't the only ones who like to sleep in, are they?"

I groaned. "Go away, Rao... it's way too early."

"It's only eight. How's that early?"

"I hate you morning people."

"Thanks a lot.", he said sarcastically.

"Grr."

"Meow?"

Finally, I gave up, pushing the covers off and sitting upright. "There. Happy?"

"Well, now I can actually see your whole face."

"Huh?"

"Your hair's always in your face, you know."

I took my hat and put it back on. "Maybe I actually **like **it like this. Ever think of that?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

Rao left the room, going to wake up Roxas, then Namine. In the meantime, I'd be doing a lot of thinking. For some reason... Rao reminded me of Neyl. But I didn't get something. I missed my friends and all, but I missed him the most. Riku, Ienzo, Reneal, Myde... they all matter... but why do I miss someone I've only known for... two years?

"You coming?"

I finally broke out of my thoughts. "Er... where?"

"Breakfast, silly." She laughed.

"Oh. Right."

Rao and Roxas were cooking all sorts of things, while Namine and I sat down and poured four glasses of water.

I took a muffin, though, only nibbling on it a little since I wasn't too hungry.

"Er... you guys are all from around here, right?", I said, really just thinking out loud.

"Well, me and Roxas are.", Namine said. "But Rao isn't."

He looked up, and now I stared. "Where was it?"

He stared back, blankly. "Castle Rosa."

I froze. "Castle... Rosa? I thought only... never mind."

"What?"

"A friend of mine used to live there, that's all."

"Not many people live there, you know."

"Yeah. I thought he was the only one, sort of."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Oh comon'! I might know him!"

"Exactly why."

"Please?"

"No."

"Now **I **wanna know.", Roxas said.

"Fine."

The three smiled. "So who is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Neyl Sia."

Rao tried to stiffle a laugh, but ended up in hysterics. "Sia? **That **dork?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't even talk! Such a gay lord."

I beamed at him. "Shut up."

"What?" He laughed. "It's true."

"Shut up, Rao."

"Why? He's such a fucking lo-"

"That's it!", and before I knew it, I'd already punched Rao in the face, sending him into a brick wall.

"What the fuck, Zye?!"

I was still glaring at him. "Make fun of me, all you want. But **not **my friends. Savvy, mate?"

"Nope."

"Rao, shut up.", Roxas finally said.

"Shutting."

"I bet someone's talking about you.", Ienzo snickered.

"Let's hope that's a good thing." I sneezed again.

"What'd you do? Catch a cold?"

"Go away, Myde."

"What?", he said. "I'm just asking."

"Fuck off, will ya'?"

"What the hell did **I do?**"

"Just leave!"

"Why you little-"

"Myde, just.. a moment or two, please.", Ienzo warned, probably worried for Myde's safety and my sanity.

He shrugged, walking off.

"Foul mood?", Ienzo finally asked.

"He's just making it worse, I-"

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"I- wait what?" I blinked. "It's not that!"

He snickered. "You're not very convincing, Neyl. I know it probably has something to do with it."

"But-"

"We'll find her, but first..." He threw me something.

"What's this?" It looked like part of an amulet, a butterfly on fire.

"Her good luck charm. I borrowed it when my parents split, but, I never got it back to her, I guess. But right now, you need it."

"She didn't exactly say I could, you know."

"Even you know she'd let you, Neyl."

"No she-"

"Neyl."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just... why don't you go train with Leon? It might make you feel a little better."

"Maybe I will. I dunno." I got up, heading for the door to the First District. That's when I heard Ienzo yell.

"Holy shit! Get the fuck away from me!!"

Without turning, I said, "Ienzo, since when do you curse?"

"What the hell is that?!"

Finally, I turned, only to see Ienzo getting attacked.

"Ienzo, stay put!"

"I can't **go **anywhere!"

I took my blade out and lunged, killing around five of the Shadows at once. They still only attacked Ienzo, never me.

_Am I really that scary?!_

"How the hell do you get yourself into these messes, Flade?!"

"I don't know! How **don't **you is the real question!"

The last of the Heartless retreated, and I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"They looked like they were **afraid **of you; like they were running away."

"Huh?", my hand twitched, and my head and eyes started to hurt.

"Neyl? Are you-"

"I don't feel so well. I-i'm going to go to bed." I ran off, my head pounding, _Why does this have to happen now? Nothing's happened since..._

I crashed onto my bed, my head about to explode.

_Did his eyes... just change? Become... slitted?!, _I thought. "I hope Neyl's alright... maybe I shouldn't have said anything..."

I heard snickering, but maybe it was just all in my head,

"Hello, Ienzo." I turned, seeing someone lurking in the shadows. "Have a nice battle?"

Dark, violet eyes. That's the last thing I remember seeing. Everything else: dark, distant; somehow blocked from my memory.

"So... this guy, Neyl- he'd your best friend. And he's from the same place as Rao?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Roxas nodded. "That's... interesting."

"Heh."

"Castle Rosa has more people than we thought, then."

"Oh.", Namine said. "She hasn't met Lae yet."

I raised my eyebrows. "Lae?"

"Hey, Reneal." I shook my hair out of my eyes, waking up. "Have you seen Ienzo?"

"Mmm... last time I heard he and Neyl were training in the Third District. Sorry, Garbi."

I shrugged. "S'alright." My white and blue-tinted hair stung in my eyes.

"Holy Crap!", I heard someone yell. Just then, Dular ran into the room. "Neyl's practically... dying!"

"What?"

"He's hyper-ventalating, damnit!"

I looked up at Reneal, then we both dashed to his hotel room. Neyl was lying face up on top of the covers, panting and his closed eyes looked like they were in great agony. His forehead looked a little damp, his bangs plastered to his face. The rest of him looked like he was freezing and shivering, and he clung to the blankets beneath him.

"Neyl?", Reneal muttered.

He kept breathing quickly, not moving.

"Neyl?", she said again, louder this time.

Still, he didn't answer.

"Neyl Sia!"

He didn't change, but if anything, he looked like he was in even more pain, and was clutching the blankets even tighter.

"Neyl!", I yelled, and he suddenly stopped breathing. I looked at Reneal, then back at him.

"Oh shit...", we both said in unison.

Still, he did nothing. "Garbi... check his pulse."

Suddenly, my heart began to hurt, throbbing like it might explode. The room started to spin like my flooded head, pulsing in time with my heartbeat. I couldn't really see well, and my body had become numb. Somehow, I ended up on the floor, and the pain grew stronger, still.

Was this it? This "New Master"'s end? Was this the end, or was this just my punishment for being hotheaded and selfish? I tried to think of Neyl, of his calm and quiet voice, but that took a while to even come. It helped, though, and memories flooded my head, even showing ones I didn't know how I'd seen. A quiet town, with all the others, and even a beautiful room, tall, with roses in the stained-glass windows.

I knew the room was probably part of Castle Rosa, but I wasn't sure about the town. It looked nothing like Twilight Town, and it was mainly Rao and some kids laughing. Laughing at a small bo, who looked just like Neyl. Who **was **Neyl. His younger self. And the town itself was beautiful,k almost as beautiful as the room.

And there was another town. His older version. His present self. With all the others, and then him in pain, probably as much as I was in right now. The town was far from elegant, but nice, calm, and had hotels and shops. A great place to grow up in; to raise a child.

Why was I seeing all of this? And why was he in so much pain, as was I? He didn't deserve any of this. He was laughed at for being the quiet one. Rao hated him. He always had bruises, but I never knew why. Did his father hit him? I'd never seen him fall... not once.

Why was I not being so selfish, for once? Was I in love with him? One of my closest friends? So, if that was it, I **was **being selfish. I just wanted him all to myself. Why did I have a need to be such an **idiot?!**

My head's spinning... finally stopped. Maybe it was because I'd stopped breathing. It wasn't a bad thing, I mean, I didn't need **that **much oxygen... right?

"Neyl!", I heard someone yell. It sounded just like Zye, but it couldn't be her... I hope. I quickly opened my eyes, only to see Reneal.

"Hey! What the hell, asshole!" She only paused to slap me. "You scared us half to death, Sia!", she scowled.

"Sorry...", I said. "I'm just not feeling very well."

"You weren't breathing!"

"Oh..." I couldn't tell her that I knew I wasn't. I'm just not like her or anyone else. I've never needed as much oxygen as normal people. I'm... different. For some... odd... reasons.

"Don't do that. Ever. Again.", Rinoa said, after Reneal left.

"Rodger."

"Just wait 'till Leon finds ou-"

"Don't tell him!" I jumped up.

"And why not?"

"I-i'll be good! Just don't tel him! I'll make sure I'm healthy, okay?!"

She rolled her eyes. "You'd better."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She drew a blank face. "Does Zye know that this happens to you?"

I shook my head." "Last time she just woke me up, and I was breathing. She just thought I was having a nightmare or something. But it was worse this time..."

"Ah. So this... this is a thing?"

"Yeah..."

"It's healthy? You're supposed to have this happen to you?!!"

I looked down, then back up at her. "Yeah, kinda."

She shook her head. "Don't tell her."

"Who, Reneal?"

"No. Zynele."

I raised my brow.

"Shes probably worried sick **now. **What about when we find her again?"

"True, but... I already thought about that. I didn't plan on it. Unless she finds out herself. And she will, sooner or later."

"What do you-" She blinked. "I'm not so sure I even want to know."

Drip. Drop. Slowly but surely, my eyes finally opened, only to see the dark. Even more of the dark. I groaned, my back aching and my head now rushing; probably from getting up much too fast.

"Where... am I?"

I saw something move in the shadows. "Hello?"

I think it **laughed,** because the form moved closer. A human form.

"Oh, Ienzo.", it said. "It's not your time to wake, just yet."

Gasping for breath, my heart was still aflame. Still, memories that weren't mine flooded my head. When my body finally calmed down, I found myself crying. Why did I have to miss him so much? This was just making it harder on me. Rao reminded me so much of Neyl. Not because of their looks, but because of where they were each from, originally. Lae's just like Reno... who I haven't seen in years. And now I'd never see any of my loved ones again!

"Zye?"

I turned around, seeing a figure. "Go away, Rao."

He shook his head. "No, it's me."

I blinked. "Who?"

He took down his hood. "Myde."

"Let me fucking out of here!!", I screamed, trying to shake off the chains around my wrists. "Damnit, Myde! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

There was no answer. "Fuck you!"

The only sound that I heard was the chains finally setting down, and water dripping. I'd probably going insane down here. Why was I such an idiot... ever even **trusting **that bastard?

Dreams and consciousness seemed to blend together, and I started to feel myself wasting away. I rattled the chains around my ankles, but when it stopped, it wasn't silent anymore.

"Hello?", they said.

My eyes widened. "Get me out of here!" I moved my ankles again.

"Ienzo?" They ran, snapping the chains off of me with their hands. "Dude, you're a freaking **skelatin!**"

I looked down at myself. "I know."

"What happened to you? You disappeared after-"

"Myde happened."

"Myde's gone, Ienzo."

"Well, I don't see why he locked me up, but now he's fucking gone."

Neyl's eyes widened. "Since when do **you **curse?"

I weakly smiled. "I don't."

He looked down at me again. "Comon'.", he paused, walking me into the light, burning my eyes a little. "Let's get you to Riku."

I blinked. "How are you-"

He chuckled. "Long story. But I must tell you something." It was only then that I realized how close he was; and he took my hands in his. "Ienzo's gone insane. I had to lock him up, and I'm afraid that he might get out."

My eyes widened. "W'what? How-"

"Leon has it under control."

I sighed. "But what about my brother? Neyl?!"

He blinked. "Riku's fine. But... I'm sorry, but... Neyl's dead."

My eyes suddenly became drenched with tears, and they all sauntered down my face in a scattered manner. "Why? How!"

Myde shook his head. "The Heartless got to him. He just wasn't strong enough, Zynele."

I cried out. "Why didn't you stop them! You know how important he is to me!"

Myde shook his head. "We couldn't. He only died to save the rest of us. It was his last wish."

I suddenly became angry. "That would never be his wish! He'd want to live life to the fullest!", I screamed.

"It's true."

"You're lying."

"I would never."

"You're a lying son of a **bitch **who doesn't care about anything or anyone. Just your **fucking **self!"

"Oh?"

"I can see right through you, Myde. Ienzo's perfectly fine and you know it."

"What the hell?", I said, gaining Riku's attention.

"What?"

"What the hell is that?!" I pointed to a spinning green and black thing.

"Huh. I thought we couldn't do that anymore. That's weird."

"Huh?"

Riku walked up to it. "It's a Darkportal. I used to be able to use one, but no one could after a while."

"You think Zye made it?"

He shrugged. "If she gets pissed enough, probably. Wanna see where it goes?"

"Wait wha-" Suddenly Riku pushed me through, and I landed on a hard floor, only hearing some yelling going on.

"You liar!"

"I never lied to you!"

THUMP! I hit my head on the floor. Suddenly, all grew quiet. I thought I was dead or asleep... or not... until I heard someone's voice.

"Neyl?", she said, quite quietly.

Slowly, I looked up. "Huh?"

"It really is you!" Suddenly I was in someone's arms, being held quite tightly.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Zye... I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" She let go, and I was left panting, not knowing what to do.

"How did you-"

"Your asshole of a brother pushed me through a hole."

She laughed. "Sounds like him."

I looked at the dark portal, which was growing smaller by the second.

"Zye... let's get back to the others."

"Sure."

I turned my head, noticing Myde's absence.

_Weird..._

Neyl took me through the 'hole', but we came into a bright, blue and white place.

"Where..."

"Between the two portals. We'll be there in a minute." He took my hand and ran, running into another blue hole.

"Neyl, this doesn't look so safe."

"You'll be fine." He ran through, and then the portal closed as he walked through it.

"Neyl!", I yelled. Now... even the one we came through had closed.

fin

Review please :)

And yeah..randomness.. sorry ^^;

Seeya next timezz :D

- Eriuch


End file.
